Prologue Walkthrough
The following is a walkthrough for the Prologue of Apex. Before we begin, it should be noted that official walkthroughs do not contain story details or secrets, merely checklists for how to progress the story. This allows players to use the walkthrough on their first playthrough without spoiling the story. Steps # Start a new game. Read any of the provided help sections if necessary. # Choose between Custom and Quick character creation. #* If you choose Quick, you will jump to the start of the game with a male protagonist named Griffen. #* If you choose Custom, you will get to choose your character's name and gender. You will also receive a bit of introduction text. # Walk downstairs, talk to Dad and receive the Running Shoes. Press Z (or Shift) to run. You can change running mode (hold or toggle) in the Options menu. # Walk outside and view the intro cutscene for Nascene City. # Head to Nascene High School, in the southwest of the suburbs. # Head to the first class on the right. # After school, talk to the Rival in front of your house. # Go inside your house and pick up the Research Notes from the living room table. # Go to the XENO Corp. Labs in downtown. It should be at the north end of the first intersection. # Go inside and hand the Reseach Notes to Dad. # After the cutscene, head next door to the Rival's Apartment and speak to your rival. # Once in the Abandoned House, head to the southwest corner and pick up the Strange Device. # After the cutscene, head outside of your apartment. # Follow the hooded figure into the woods. # Continue following until you reach Jagged Cavern. # After the cutscene, head out of the cave. # Choose a starter. #* Cacnea is more Attack-oriented #* Croagunk is more Speed-oriented #* Baltoy is more Defense/Special Defense-oriented # Battle Yorick. He'll have whichever starter is weak against yours. # After the cutscenes end, head to school and into the same classroom as before. # After school, head to the RevTex Textile Factory in downtown. It's the large industrial building that takes up most of the southwest corner of downtown. # Inside the factory, head right through the office and press the override button in the room beyond. # Return to the entrance and proceed through the gap where the barricade was. Note that you can go under the raised conveyor belts. # Work your way around to the next set of barricades, then into the basement. # Battle the Tortured Soul, who has a Duskull (Lv8) # After the cutscene, hit the next override button and head out of the basement. # You may want to take this opportunity to leave the factory to heal by eating a meal at your apartment. # Once you're ready, head into the final room and battle Dante. He has a Scraggy (Lv10). # When you win, make your way through the void until you catch up with Dante. You'll battle him again, but will lose. End of Prologue Next Chapter Chapter 1 Walkthrough Category:Guide Category:Walkthrough